Manos Al Aire
by Martina-chan
Summary: SuizaxOC Disculpen la falla del uso del lenguaje,lo corto y lo estupido,es mi 1er fic y ya se,es tarado como el solo. Tiren tomatazos si quieren,o criticas buenas,se aceptan las dos en el mismo ? PD:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! !
1. Chapter 1

**La reunión:**

Era otra tarde en la sede internacional de los países del mundo. El aburrimiento recorría el lugar, y principalmente, la sala de proyectos y alianzas.

En ese momento, los países germanos estaban hablando de encontrar una ''lengua madre'' para todos los países.

-Yo sugiero el alemán –dijo Alemania (que valga la redundancia)

-Me niego –dijeron Hungría y Austria- que se hable húngaro ! ¿Qué opinas Suiza?

-mmh… no me importa.- dijo el suizo, despreocupado. Su país ya hablaba todas esas lenguas.

Entonces se escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

-Pase!!!! –dijeron los países germanos al unísono

Era Italia, quería que vayan a ver a la nueva representante de un pais americano.


	2. Chapter 2

Argentina:  
cuando la vio, se enamoro en un instante. Ella era todo lo que el queria.

Morocha de ojos marrones, una mirada desafiante. Se notaba que ella noq ueria estar ahí, tal como el.

Pero se dio cuenta enseguida de un inconveniente: el no era el unico al que le habia gustado la rebelde chica. Japon, Austria, Rusia y Canadá la miraban 'babosamente'. Francia tambien, pero el miraba hacia todos.

Sin pensarlo, Suiza se acerco con su mejor sonrisa pero, a pesar de ser real, parecia muy forzada.

-H-Hola… -Dijo muy nervioso. Ya no sabia que decir.

-hola –respondio sorprendida la argentina. –quien sos? Yo soy argentina, pero podes decirme martina!! n_n

-Eh?? –dijo Suiza confundido. No hablaba español –Ehmm.. ¬//////////////////////¬…….. ESPAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!!!!!!

-Si? Sisi –dijo españa. Imaginen que el si es con un tono español. –Que necesitas, mi querido Suiza?

-TRADUCEE!!!!

-Hai!!! –dijo apurado.-(ahora estaba hablando aleman) Dice que quien eres, que ella es argentina y que le podes decir Martina.

-Eh.. Ho.. intentare hablar español…. _Me nombe es su-siiza pero poedes decirme vash….^_^'.. jeje.._

japon y todos los otros miraban a Suiza con enojo. Como se atrevia!?

-Queres ir a morfar un asadito? –dijo mar- dale

-TRADUCI ESPAAAÑAAA

-ir a comer con ella!

-SIIII! –dijo Suiza contento

Entonces se fueron a comer un asado, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente! Como andan? Espero que bien y que lean esto.

Quiero dar las gracias a una persona que anda por ahí en : **MinnieLuna**

Tengo que darte las gracias por tu ayuda, si no me hubieras mandado un comentario creo que eliminaba la historia porque ni a mi misma me aprecio O_O

Creí que no le iba a gustar a nadie y que iba a recibir solamente tomatazos.

Los dejo con la historia porque ya me di cuenta q esto q escribo aburre.

Espere! tengo algo mas que decir:estoy castigada y solamente tengo un rato de compu por semana, así que no se si voy a poner muchos capis seguido pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para subirlos seguido, porque están escritos en una libretita mía donde escribo a medida que [s]se me da la gana[/s] me viene la inspiració si los dejo tranquilos,Chauu!

Intento de beso

Suiza llevo a Argentina a su habitació se encontraba en el ala este del edificio, con los otros países hispano parlantes

-Emmmm….gracias por comer conmigo, che

-No, no es nada argentina-san

-que me digas martina!!Jajjajjaja n_n

Entonces, la chica paro de reírse. Sintió que el rubio se acercaba e intentaba besarla.

Martina puso su mano y no dejo al pobre chico besarla

-Ie….todavía no te conozco lo suficiente…..

-O///O perdón! perdón perdón perdón-dijo el suizo, y luego se retito.

Martina entro a la habitació tiro en la cama y se pregunto si debía seguir en la sede.


	4. Chapter 4

Japón

-yoroshiku, watashi wa nihon desu.

-ohayou, nihon-san[s]sabe japonés y no sabe alemán ¬¬[/s]

-señorita, quiere usted comer conmigo esta noche?-pone cara de perrito-sii???

-esta bien ,pero que sea algo de su país.

Entonces, Japón y argentina comieron, pero luego Japón quiso llevarla a su habitación a mirar televisión.

Martinita(???)entro a la habitación y se sento en un pequeño sillos que apuntaba a la televisión

-tina-chan,puedo decirte tina-chan no? Sientese conmigo en la cama nWn-dijo el no tan inocente japones.

-emmm…ok O/////////O

Japon pudo algo muy extraño en la tele.

En el canal se escuchaban cosas como'duele!' y 'para!que me haces mal!'. Martina reconocía esos sonidos en cualquier lado como cualquier fan del yaoi que es: Japón había puesto un anime hard yaoi (tan tan taaan)

-KIKU-SAN POR FAVOR CAMBIEN DE CA-

sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos razones:

la primera fue que la tele se apagó y la segunda ue el beso que ese hombre que tenia adelante le robo.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eeeaa! Los dejo colgados aca,pero capaz que subo el otro hoy tambien


	5. Chapter 5

Martina no se movió. El rápido movimiento del japonés la dejo petrificada.

Además, Japón besaba muy bien.

TOC TOC TOC (golpe de la puerta, se acabaron los fondos para pagar los efectos especiales)

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Era Suiza, que quería pedir una taza de azúcar (what the?!)

-Nihon, por casualidad tendrías azu… ¡¿^que cara$%$ estas haciendo?!

-"aca me ahorcan"-pensó Argentina. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer.

El suizo, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y cerro estrepitosamente la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los países asiáticos de las habitaciones de alrededor.

Martina salio corriendo de la habitación; esa había sido la noche mas avergonzante de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Martina estaba acostada, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Tenía muchísima vergüenza.

Pensaba solo en irse de ese edificio. Fue entonces cuando la puerta sonó.

Miro por la mirita de la puerta y vio que no era nada mas ni nada menos que suiza.

-"este me vino a gritar de nuevo"-penso la chica. Ya estaba harta del griterío.

Igualmente abrió la puerta. Fue entonces cuando sintió el abrazo derretidor de el rubio de peinado raro (como dice mi amigo Guido).

-Argentina, perdoname. Vos…no querrías ser mi novia..?

-SI!!!-dijo la argentina, saltandole encima.


	7. Chapter 7

Es un poco(bastante) corto, sin sentido,pero sin entrenamiento no hay pelea(?). Lo escribí en lo de una amiga, por lo tanto si

Argentina estaba recostada en su cama. Ya no sabia que hacer. Su pais estaba perdido, ya no podia quedarse en la sede y por lo tanto, ya no veria mas a sus queridos amigos.  
Entonces sono la puerta, pero la chica no se tuvo que levantar a abrir, ya que era Suiza, que ten a un juego de llaves de la habitaci n, el ba o, el garage, la casa del perro, la del gato, la de Jap n, no abri la puerta con las llaves, la abri con un martillo gigante.  
-MARTINAAAAAAAAAA!!!- dijo el rubio lleno de escombros-te vine a buscar. Vamos rápido,rápido, rápido!  
El rubio la llevo de la mano hacia el patio. Ahi los esperaban distintas naciones con un cartel que decia 'esfuerzate.  
-Es hora de entrenar, sino nunca le vas a ganar a los militares.  
-AAAAAAAH!! no quiero correr! -dijo martina, con una cara de asombro, susto y sospresa a la vez.  
-Vas a entrenar muchos estilos de pelea, manejo de armas, estrategias y como ser mala (what the fuck?) -dijo Estados Unidos.  
-Okey, pero no me molesten porque yo corro lento, mis armas son re truchas, tengo las peores estrategias, y jam s llegar a ser tan mala como Rusia.

Primero estuvo el entrenamiento de artes marciales con China y Japón. Resultado: MALISIMO. Martina lastimada, Suiza llorando desconsoladamente y Rusia muriéndose de risa.  
-No se rian de mi, locos de porqueria! Les dije que yo no peleaba bien.  
-No nos reimos de vos, nos reimos con vos. No.. en realidad.. NOS REIMOS DE VOS! -dijo Inglaterra.  
En ese momento, Inglaterra recibi tal pu etazo, que cuando China lo vio le dijo 'PANDA'.

Despu s llego el entrenamiento con SUiza de armas, principalmente manejo de escopetas, metralletas, bazookas, misiles, etc. Resultado: MEJOR. Pero con tres heridos, entres estos figuraban: Liechenstein y Hungria.  
-Bueno, por lo menos en algo mejor -dijo Martina , llena de tierra de tanto rodar en el estaba muy cansada, pero ten a que seguir con el entrenamiento.-Nee, Inglaterra, vos me vas a ayudar tambi n?  
-Supongo que s . Despu s de todo, ya venc a tus militares.-Dijo Inglaterra muy orgulloso. Pero, al igual que un rato antes, recibi otra paliza, esta vez por parte de Argentina y no de Suiza.  
-Con que mi pa s no es tan bueno como para darte una paliza, eeh?- dijo Martina, enojada, pasada de vuelta, o como quiern decirle al enojo profundo y al rencor que sent a.  
-Martina-chan , calmate por favor-Dijo Jap n, con su cl sica preocupaci n por la chica. No quer a que ella tambien se enoje.  
-No le des conejos, degenerado!Alejate de ella-Dijo Vash,tambi n lleno de tierra, con una herida de bala(si, el es el tercer herido)-Andate!Mir , mir *saca un papel del bolsillo derecho*una orden de restricci n. Solamente te podes acercar a ella con permiso del juzgado de Campana, en Buenos Aires!  
-Vashie....no se como decir esto pero.... DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESO?!- dijo martina,con una mezcla de sentimientos. Sent a enojo,sorpresa pero principalmente enojo. Iba a pegarle, pero al ver las heridas que ella le habia producido, no abri la boca.-Emmm... si seguimos con el entrenamiento?Inglaterra-san, venga a ayudarme con el entrenamiento!

Inglaterra a ayud a manejar armas como las que us en la guerra contra su pa s,solamente que estas, eran mejores. Resultado:Afortunadamente, ning n herido y bueno.

Al fin, llego el ante ltimo entrenamiento:Ta cticas de guerra y armas nucleares con Estados Unidos.  
-Martina-chan, la estrategia es esta: SACAS A LA BATALLA UN HEROE GIGANTE Y BAM!LES GANAS A TODOS!  
-EEUU-san, por favor, mejor ay deme con armas nucleares -Claro, y como regalo, te voy a dar una bomba como la del impacto de Hiroshima!-Dijo el estadounidense, con mucha alegr a. Pero su alegr a desapareci cuando sinti que el japon s lo mirada con una furia desmesurada.-EEh, ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber, as que ahora me voy, bye-bye!-Y luego de decir esto, salio corriendo y gritando 'MAMA!'

Entonces, lleg rusia con un ltimo entrenamiento:La maldad.  
-Martina-chan, lo nico que tenes que hacer es patear ese gato de all , decirle in til a Italia y re rte del peinado de Francia.  
-Esta bien!  
-Martina-chan!!no patees a los gatos!!!-Dijo Grecia, desesperado.  
-Es mi deber patearlos!-Entonces, Martina pateo a un gatito blanco que estaba en la calle.  
-NOOOOOO!!!!!-Grito Jap n.  
-ITALIA-SAN!USTED ES UN INÚTIL!-grit la chica-Y, FRANCIA-SAN, USTED TIENE UN PEINADO FEO!  
-GENIAL MARTINA-CHAN!pasaste la prueba!  
-Bieeen!Lo logre, soy mala, aja,aja,oh yeah,oh yeah!-Cantaba la chica mientras hac a un bailecito de la victoria.-Pero...me senti mal pateando al gato!BUUUAAAA!!!-La chica, salió corriendo desconsolada del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

¡EXTRA 1! (¡YAY!)

¡Cocinando con Liechenstein!

Se ve una cocina toda decorada al estilo programa de la tele, cuando entra Martina saludando al público que aplaudía. Tenía puesto una pollera rosa tableada, una delantal blanco con la bandera de su país y debajo de este, una remera rosa un poco mas clara que la pollera. Se había hecho dos colitas en el pelo, y el mechón que se le salía de lugar enganchado con una hebilla rosa. Esta combinación logró un objetivo que no era el esperado: todo el público masculino, los poderes del eje, EEUU, Canadá, Rusia, España, Inglaterra, los países sudamericanos y Suiza tuvieron que ser llevados de emergencia al hospital más cercano, por exceso de pérdida de sangre.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿que paso acá?-dijo Martina, sorpendida y asustada-Bueno, ¡no importa! Bienvenidos al programa de "¡Cocinando con las chicas que pelean por obtener el amor de Suiza!"

-¡Martina-san! ¿Por que todavía no puedo salr a cocinar yo también?-se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar a Liechenstein.-¡Quiero salir!

-El punto es que no salgas, no quiero que me quemes la comida

-Salgo igual!-dijo la rubia, caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba Martina.

-Bueno, no importa, cualquier problema que haya te hecho la culpa a vos. Bueno, hoy vamos a cocinar unos muffins con chips de chocolate. Íbamos a hacerlos manualmente, pero cierta persona rubia que tengo al lado mío se olvidó de traer la harina, los huevos y la manteca, así que vamos a hacerles una recomendación.

-No nos hagan caso, no cocinen a mano, es una pérdida de tiempo, pidan del delivery, cocinen con las mezclas de las marcas que venden en el supermercado, o díganle a alguien que cocine para ustedes; ¿si? ¿Martina, hay algo más que quieras comentar?

-Si, Liechenstein, quería comentarle a todas aquellas personas que me dijeron que estuvo mal que haya pateado un garo, que ese gato no salió lastimado, de hecho, al dueño del gato se le pagaron los gastos del veterinario por un año.

-Martina-chan, ya es hora de despedirnos. Bueno señores, señoras, amigos y amigas, ¡nos veremos en la próxima edición de este programa!¡Adiós y hasta pronto!

-¡Chaau!

Se apagaron las luces y se escuchó a Martina reprochándole a Liechenstein que el programa había sido un asco por su culpa.

Quedo como una asquerosidad total!

No le hagan caso a esto, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, solamente son partes que se me ocurren y que no entran en la trama de la historia. (¿?)


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin pude escribiiiir!!!!Tengo mi compu rota, así que tengo que venir a lo de mi prima a hacer tarea, trabajos prácticos etc.

Martina estaba cansada. Había entrenado doce horas seguidas.

"Me van a matar estos locos"-pensó Martina. En ese momento, la puerta sonó.

-Martina,¿estás acá?- la voz de un amigo se escuchó. Era Grecia, que seguramente quería charlar sobre filosofía o alguna cosa así.

Últimamente, Martina había hecho muchos amigos, de hecho, Grecia era el más cercano de estos nuevos amigos.

-Ya va!-Martina corrió hacia la otra punta de la morada habitación para abrir la puerta-"quién habrá tenido la idea de hacer los cuartos tan grandotes?"-pensó la morocha en uno de esos momentos de pensamientos fuera de lugar que, aunque no se noten, todos tenemos.

-Martuu!-dijo Grecia, abrazando a la chica-Lista para la charla de hoy? ¡Hoy vamos a hablar de Demócrito de Abdera!

-Grecia, acá no vamos a poder hablar, cada cinco minutos Vash entra para revisar que no me haya comido su nueva invención.

-Eh? Nueva…invención?

-Si, un súper chocolate con sabor a chocolate que es el más rico del mundo según el record guiness.

-Ok, entonces, vamos a mi dormitorio, compré una mesa ratona y unos sillones nuevos muy cómodos.

Pasaron horas hablando, y parecía que el griego nunca terminaba .Pero ya era la hora de dormir y Martina debía levantarse temprano al otro día.

-Grecia, tengo sueñito, me voy a dormir a mi cuarto.-dijo la chica con un bostezo de por medio.

-¡Pero no llegué a la mejor parte! Sabías que el tomaba todo en broma y se reía de to….Martu…estás bien?-pregunto el griego, pero su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que la chica se había quedado dormida al lago de la puerta.

TOCTOCTOC

Se escuchó la puerta sonar en la habitación del amante de los gatos (¿que?).

TOCTOCTOC……………TOCTOCTOC……PAF!

Alguien había tirado la puerta abajo.

-¡Grecia cuando toco la puerta la cosa es que abras!!!Ahora, sabes donde esta Marti…..na……..-Era Vash, que había quedado traumado por la escena que estaba delante de el.

En la cama del pelinegro, se veía a Martina acostada abrazando al chico de los gatos, su remera en el suelo y despeinada.

Y del lado del griego tampoco había algo que demostrara que no habia tocado ni un pelo de la chica: su pelo estaba con mas rulos divididos (¿?)Que de costumbre, como las sabanas estaban corridas hasta su rodilla pudo detectar la falta de pantalones del chico y tampoco tenía camiseta.

Todo lo indicaba, Martina había dejado al rubio con más cuernos que reno de navidad.

-Martina…COMO PUDISTE?!-gritó el rubio, despertando asi a la chica.

-Vash, que haces tan temprano en mi dormitori….aaah! este no es mi dormitorio!!y por que esta Grecia al lado mío?!!!y por que carazos no tengo puesta mi remera?!-grito la chica ,tan confundida como su novio.-GRECIAAA!!!!!-sacudió al chico a su lado hasta despertarlo-QUE PASOO??

-Ah, buenos dias-dijo el recientemente sacudido.-Te quedaste dormida en la puerta cuando te ibas a tu dormitorio, tenias calor a la noche así que te tuve que sacar la camiseta y me abrazaste mientras dormías .Sonabas muy kawaii cuando decías 'Vashy Vashy' mientras dormías! ahora, rápido, cambiate que hoy es el día!nos vamos a la guerra!-dijo sonriente.

Vash no sabía que pensar. Otra vez su desconfianza casi lo hace perder a una de las personas que mas quería en su vida.

-Vash, perdón por no avisar que me quedaba pero, como te das cuenta yo tampoco sabía.

Yeah! capítulo terminado! Ahora, a mandar un extra!

Extra! Jugando videojuegos con Nihon!

-Nee, nihon-san, a que vamos a jugar?-dijeron Martina, su primo y Vash al unísono.

-A mi juego nuevo señores, el 'Hetalia Gakuen'

-Pero eso es para mujeres, Nihon!-Dijo Juan Paulo, el primo de Martina.-Ah!ya se que querés hacer! querés ver si martina te elegiría en el juego en vez de a Vash!

-Si señor, así es. Pero lo imp…-El japonés fue cortado por un disparo del suizo.

-¡NO TE PUEDO CREER MALDITO JAPONÉS DE CUARTA!!!SEGUIS BUSCANDO SACARME A MI NOVIA!


	10. Extra dia de la madre

Día de la madre!

Día de la mamá

Martina iba caminando por un largo pasillo hacia el patio, cuando vio al país olvidado también llamado Canadá.

-Canadá! como te va?-dijo la chica

-oh,_hi Martina! how are you?remember I can't speak Spanish. What did you say?_

_-oh, sorry Canada. __It was nothing, I'm fine and _vos?-martina no dominaba de todo el ingles(domina el francés, japonés, chino básico, dialectos, húngaro, etc pero no domina el aleman ni el ingles?!Esta chica es estúpida!)

-_Fine, thanks. Sorry martina, but I need to go right now, bye bye!_

_-Bye!_ Este chico, siempre apurado!

Martina salió al patio, donde la esperaba su querido estaba, mirando las flores con una cara muy extraña en el. Martina no podía describirla pero había algo que le decía que eso era nostalgia.

-Martina-chan, hola.-dijo el rubio chocolatoso(¿?)-¿Como estas?

-Yo estoy bien, pero desde que salí que noto que vos no.

-Es que extraño a mi mami, porque, bueno, hoy es el día de las madres.

-Oh, cierto-Dijo Martina con tristeza, ya que ella sabía que le había pasado a su suegra.

Ocho años atrás, el joven que tenía a su lado había perdido a su madre Eso fue en el accidente de las torres gemelas.

Los padres del chico estaban allí cuando el avión chocó. desde ese momento, el quedo a cargo de Liechenstein.

-No te preocupes, Vash. Yo te prometo que para dentro de unos días dela madre, ya vas a tener algo que festejar .¿Quien sabe?, quizás, en unos años, yo podría ser madre de un hijo tuyo.-Dijo la chica latinoamericana sonriente.


	11. Chapter 11

Gomeeennnn!!No pude subir nada porque mi imaginacion estaba pero mi compu noo!!

Hoy era el dí se iría a la guerra a recuperar su país con la ayuda de todos sus amigos.

-Martina-san-Se escuchó la voz de Alemania del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chica argentina.-Se puede pasar?

-Si Alemania, pase!-dijo la chica, mientras terminaba de arreglar su bolso-Ya le abro, espere un segundito nomás!

Martina le abrió la puerta, y en ese entonces el alemán entró.

-Martina, disculpe por la molestia a estas horas, porque ya estamos por salir, pero Suiza me pidió que le traiga esto-El alemán sacó de su bolsillo una caja que contenía bombones de chocolate suizo.-Suiza dijo que la vería ya en el campo de batalla, así que no podía traérselos el mismo.

-Gracias, Alemania.

-No es nada señorita, pero ahora vamos, ya es la hora de salir.

…

Martina ya estaba llegando al campo de batalla. Ella sabía que ahí podrían, tanto ella como sus amigos, perder la vida. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo vio:

Desde abajo, su amado la saludaba, sonriente y con mucha energía. Esto le dio fuerzas para luchar.

Martina y los otros bajaron del avión, y, en cuanto este se alejó, divisaron el grupo de soldados argentinos que se les acercaba.

Estos soldados eran más de los que todos habían creído.

-Señores y señoras- Dijo Grecia- Hoy es el día, hoy comeremos en el infierno!Nee…Nihon!imité bien a Leonidas, de la película 300??

-….-Todos miraron a Grecia con una cara que decía"Nos das ese discurso tan heroico como si fueras a alentarnos, y en realidad te lo copiaste de una película?!"

….

La guerra había empezado, la sangre corría.

Los dos equipos habían tenido bajas, pero los argentinos eran los más afectados. Pero, a pesar de eso, faltaba mucho para ganar.

Fue entonces cuando pasó lo que Martina más temía.

-Vash!Que haces?!-Dijo la ensangrentada chica, viendo que su novio y otros cinco hombres de su ejército iban directamente hacia donde se encontraba el líder del ejército contrario

-Lo que hay que hacer para ganar mi amor!Decile a Liechtenstain que la quiero muchísimo y que va a ser por siempre mi hermanita menor- Dijo el rubio, mientras abrazaba a su amada, y se alejaba.

-VASH NO!!!!!!!!! NO LO HAGAS!POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO! NO LO HAGAS!-dijo Martina, desesperada al borde del llanto.

-Tomá, mi escopeta. Voy a usar un arma más chica.

-Vash….no te quiero p-perder….-Dijo la chica, ya llorando.

- Te prometo que nos vamos a volver a ver, aunque no sea acá, en este mundo, nos vamos a volver a ver.

-….Te amo

-Yo a vos- dijo el rubio, despidiéndose con un beso que, quizás, sería, para ellos, el último beso que sus labios compartirían.

Vash salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el líder, matando a todo aquel del ejército enemigo que se le cruzara.

-POR MARTINA!!!!!!- se escuchó su grito, mezclado con los gritos de "por Suiza" de sus compañeros.

En ese momento pasó.

Vash logró matar al líder, y a la mayoría de los que quedaban vivos en el ejé no hay nada que sea gratis.

-BIEN VASH!!!!!!!!-Gritó Martina con alegría. Pero esa alegría duró muy poco.-V-v-vash…VASH!!!!!!-La chica salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio, dejándole la escopeta a su amiga Minnie, ya que vio lo mas terrible que podia pasar:a su amor le florecía sangre de su cuerpo, como si fueran rosas carmesí,por los disparos que lo habían alcanzado.

Martina llegó a donde Suiza estaba, abrazando su inerte cuerpo en el suelo. Pero en ese momento, ella sintió una bala atravezar su estómago.

-Vash…-llegó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

L a guerra estaba ganada, pero ella no vería nunca más a su único y verdadero amor.

-3 días después-

-"… …… …. ….Donde….estoy---?"

"Será esto el cielo…? Todo es tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y tan….blanco…."- Pensaba Martina.

-Martina, por favor, si ya puede, abra los ojos-dijo una voz desconocida para ella.

Martina abrió los ojos, enfrentando así lo que estaba adelante de ella.

Era un hombre, seguramente japonés, de unos veinticinco años. Su cabello y sus ojos eran azules oscuro.

-Ah, que suerte que ya despertó señorita..emm…Filosi, cierto?

-Si, pero…usted quien es?- Dijo la argentina extrañada.

-Oh, disculpe. Yo soy Yamamura Yuuki, su médico personal. Nihon-san me ha contratado.

-Ah…Oh! Vash!-Dijo la chica, empezando a llorar.-El murió…..Y ahora… Qué haré?

-El señor Zwingli? Oh no, señorita! El está internado en el cuarto de al lado, en coma grave, eso si.

(Pensaron que Vash se iba a cagar muriendo? Obviamente no señores y señoras!!)

-Gracias al cielo!

-señorita, cuando usted quiera puede irse, la herida de la bala que le dio no era grave, se desmayó por el shock de creer muerto al señor Zwingli.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

-Cuando usted se sienta mal, solo llame a la tarjeta que Nihon-san tiene, ya que, como usted sabe, me han contratado como su médico personal.

-Gracias-dijo Martina, mientras se levantaba de la cama.-ahora, voy a ver a mi novio.

-Un gusto conocerla.

…..

Martina entró a la habitación en la que Vash se estaba muy calmado.

Alrededor de la cama, se encontraban Hungría, Austria y Liechtenstein.

-Como….está..?

-El médico dijo que la vida se le va de las manos, puede morir en cualquier momento. Lo siento mucho, Martina.-Dijo Austria, con un semblante triste.

-Vash…..

-Onii-sama…..por favor, no nos dejes a Martina y a mi solas…..

En ese entonces Martina no aguantó la tristeza. Se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

Martina llegó a su habitación, con muchas lágrimas amenazando con caer.

-"No….no debo llorar…Vash no querría que llorara….pero….el va a morir seguramente…"-Pensaba Argentina, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz.

-Martina??Creía que estabas internada todavía…-era Grecia, que se encontraba arreglando la habitación de la joven para cuando esta se recuperara.-No sabía que ya te habían dado el alta….

-Si, me la dieron hace media hora…gracias por arreglar mi placard…era un flor de quilombete

-Ah, no es ….me tenés que contar que te pasa, después de todo, soy uno de tus mejores amigos, no?

-Si, no se si mejor amigo, porque no creo que un mejor amigo varón cite a la película 300 en momentos inoportunos, ni que se encargue de cambiarte la ropa a la hora de dormir cuando estas inconciente por un golpe con una mesa….

-Bueno, contame igual!

-Chusmo.

-Daalee!

-Ok, ok. Lo que pasa, es que, vos debés saber, que Vash puede morir…no se qué mierda voy a hacer si se muere-dijo la chica, al borde del llanto.

-Martina…vos sabés-dijo el chico, acercándose a ella-vos…podés contar conmigo para lo que sea

-Si, ya lo se- dijo Martina, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás-"Primero me acosa Japón, y ahora Grecia?! Ni cuando Suiza está por estirar la pata me dejan de joder!"

Heracles ya no aguantaba más. El quería besarla, tenerla como novia.

Pero desde que Martina llegó, el supo que Martina nunca lo iba a querer como más que un amigo. Eso era obvio. Después de todo, quien iba a querer a una persona que adoraba a los gatos?.Por lo menos eso era lo que Grecia pensaba.

-Grecia, disculpame, pero yo no quiero nada con vos. Ademas, Vash está muy mal. No quiero lastimarlo más.

-Pero….Suiza se va a morir!Ni un poquito me querrías, ni aunque el muera?

-Te prometo que si Vash muere, te doy una oportunidad, pero una sola.

-mnh…..ok

-Ahora, podrías irte?quiero pensar yo sola…

-Ok, adiós, mi futura princesa-dijo Heracles, guiñándole un ojo a la chica que lo miraba con una cara que decía "Deja de decir estupideces, machista pesimista roba novias!"

- Pasan las horas…-

Martina se había dormido escuchando mú silencio gobernaba el lugar. Sólo se escuchaba "El mañana" del álbum Demon Days, de Gorillaz. La banda favorita de Martina y de Vash.

_I'll be strong..to fly…_

_I saw you that thay, lost my mind_

_Maybe in time..You'll want to be mine…_

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, lo que desperto a la chica que dormía.

-Martina-san!- era Nihon, que venía muy apurado.-Es Suiza-kun!El despertó del coma!

-QUE?!COMO?!CUANDO?!DONDE YA SE, PERO COMO FUE?!

-Es que…

Flashback de 5 minutos antes

En la habitación donde descansaba Vash, entraron los diferentes países, entre ellos, Francia, España e Italia del Sur.

-Nee, Tni…que vamos a hacer?Las pobres Martina y Liechtenstein se van a quedar solas, pobrecitas….-dijo Francia, con su tono de pervertido.

-Si…Oh! Y que tal si vos te quedás con Liechtenstein, yo con Argentina como hace 200 años, y Romano con las tierras de Suiza?

En ese momento, la máquina que indicaba el pulso de Vash empezó a hacer ruidos más seguidos.

-Mon'ami…vestiré a Liech con un lindo y corto vestido,,,jaja

-Y yo podré hacer con Martu lo que se me antoje..bwahahahaha

-NO VAS A TOCAR NI UN PELO DE MI NOVIA VOS HIJO DE PUTA!!Y VOS BISEXUAL DE PORQUERÍA!!NO TOQUE S A MI HERMANA!!!-milagrosamente, el rubio que se encontaba en coma grave despertó, puteando a los pervertidos de su alrededor.-Y YO NO TE DOY MIS TIERRAS NI MI CHOCOLATE AUNQUE ME PAGUES CINCO CUATRILLONES DE EUROS COBARDE QUE SE ESCONDE ATRÁS DE SU HERMANO!!!!!!

Fin Flashback

-Obvio de él- Dijo la chica, pensando en voz alta. A pesar de recordar que el carácter de su novio era horrible, estaba muy feliz por su "resurrección".

Martina se levantó de la cama, apagando su Mp5, el cual Japón le había regalado, en el cual se escuchaba "Manos al Aire" de Nelly Furtado.

_No tengo armas…para enfrentarte.._

_Pongo mis manos..manos al aire_

_Solo…me importa amarte…_

_En cuerpo y alma…como era ayer_

……

Martina corrió hacia la habitación donde su querido y recuperado novio se encontraba.

Cuando al fin llegó, ella saltó hacia la cama

-VAAASSHHHYYYY!!!!-dijo con una sonrisa, saltando sobre el rubio, que se encontraba en ese momento completamente sonrojado.-creí que te iba a perder para siempre….-en medio de un enternecedor abrazo, ella besó los labios de su novio.

Pero, como dicen, una cosa lleva a la otra y así terminamos siempre en un desastre.

El beso, que en un principio era tierno e inocente, pasó a ponerse cada vez más "adulto" y el lugar pasó a se incómodo para los amigos de la pareja que se encontraban ahí presentes.

-Va..vash………no…no toques ahí…..mnhh….-decía la chica, mientras que el rubio suizo le daba besos en su cuello, y tocaba con una mano el trasero de la chica, que no era necesariamente pequeño.-Vash para! Que te pasa chabón?Estás pasado de anestesia!

-Martina-chan!No deje que Suiza-kun la vuelva impura!Sálvese!!-Gritó Japón, deseperado.


	13. Chapter 13

31 de octubre de 2009.Día de Halloween, día del festejo de la recuperación de Vash Zwingli.

Todo estaba listo, esa noche, habría una gran fiesta de Halloween en la sede.

Cada uno vestidos con llamativos disfraces, menos ellos dos. Martina y Vash, Vash y Martina, los "antisociales" del lugar.

Según ellos mismos, los "normales".

Todos iban entrando al salón de baile, cada uno con su disfraz.

Japón iba vestido de gato, pero no como uno normal: tenía orejitas color negro, una pollera que dejaba ver ropa interior con fresitas, una remera muy ajustada, un collar con un cascabel y una colita con un moño de cinta.

Grecia iba vestido de Leonidas, como en la película 300, con una sunga y una capa roja.

Canadá iba disfrazado de jugador de hockey ,con protector bucal y todo.

Estados Unidos iba de rapero, con el par de calzoncillos arriba del otro incluido.

Liechtenstein, de princesa. España, de torero. Romano, de tomate gigante. Venecciano, de plato de pasta gigante. Alemania, de patata. Rusia de Darth Vader, pero la mala suerte de éste fue que Inglaterra tenía su mismo disfraz.

Pero ellos no, Martina y Vash, con sus ropas de todos los días.

-Martina-chan-Dijo el japonés al ver a la chica entrar sin disfraz-le tengo preparado un disfraz más que bonito a usted, y Francia-san le preparó uno a Suiza-kun. Pasen por aquí, por favor.

Japón los guió a una sala donde había dos puertas de madera marrones. Detrás de ellas, había una persona.

-Siza-kun, usted por esta puerta, y Martina-chan, usted por aquella.

**Puerta 1: del lado de Vash**

Francia esperaba sentado, con una caja de cartón que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Disfraces para toda ocasión: El chanchito alegre". Al ver esta etiqueta, el que estaba a punto de ser disfrazado se asustó.

-"Oh, no, yo no me voy a vestir de animalito!"-pensó el suizo, enojado.

-Vashy, Vashy, Vashy, acá tenes, cambiate,pero no te pongas el antifaz, esa es mi tarea kukuku-dijo Francia, con un tono de pervertido.

**Puerta 2: del lado de Martina**

-Martina, aca tiene-el inglés le alcanzó a la chica una caja con la misma etiqueta de la otra, solamente que, a la chica no le importó que su disfraz sea de animal o no.

-Gracias-Martina entró al cambiador.

Pero….el tono de voz de la chica cambió en un instante

-YO NO VOY A USAR VESTIDO!!!!

-Pero Martina, tiene que usarlo, lo elegimos para que….no puedo decir nada más, es una sorpresa. Por favor, pongaselo.

…….

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Vash. Pero al salir, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí: el no estaba acostumbrado a que tantas chicas lo miraran deslumbradas.

Nuestro rubio querido tenía el look de príncipe azul: Pantalones de vestir, chaqueta azul oscuro, zapatos negros y un decorativo antifaz blanco con detalles azules que lo volvía más principezco de lo que era.

-"oh, por Dios….hasta Liech me mira como si me quisiera comer!"-Pensó el rubio, asustado.

Luego de esto, fue a sentarse junto a Austria, Prusia y Hungría, que estaban disfrazados de dinosaurio, de pollito amarillo y de sartén gigante, respectivamente.

….

Media hora después, salió Martina de la habitación. Tardo media hora más ya que entre la discusión con Inglaterra de por qué se tenía que disfrazar, cuál era la sorpresa y el "devolveme mis islas malvinas", se tardó mucho más de lo esperado.

-Waaah!!!!Martina-chan luce tan linda!!-Esa fue la reacción de todos los de la sala que la vieron.

Martina se puso tan pero tan colorada que Antonio casi la confunde con Romano por parecer un tomate.

-"Ahora, a buscar a mi querido idiota, digo a Vash!"-pensó martina, mientras buscaba a su novio.

Fue entonces cuando chocó con alguien. Él era alto, rubio y sus ojos no se veían por un antifaz banco con detalles azules. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una chaqueta azul oscuro.

Ella no lo notó, pero el era la persona a la que buscaba.

-H-hola…-dijo Vash, deslumbrado por la belleza de la tampoco reconoció a su novia.

Además, ella se veía muy diferente a como él la veía vestida todos los días:

Los pantalones camuflados, largos y abuchonados, la musculosa blanca bien cerrada, las zapatillas negras y las medias. Ese día, todo eso había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Hola-dijo la morena-querés bailar?

-S-si… "Oh Dios…no tengo que bailar con ella! Soy hombre con novia! Esto se cuenta como infidelidad! Vash no sucumbas!!! Recordá todos los ahorros que hiciste para poder hacer a Martu tu esposa! Acordate que Liech está allá! Y que si te reconoce le va a decir a Martina! O peor…le va a decir a todos los otros y vas a quedar completamente mal ahí y cuando ellos le digan a Martu, porque ella le va a decir a sus amigos y esos amigos a sus otros amigos, y van a armar una catástrofe política y para cuando llegue a vos de nuevo, ya no va a ser una chica, van a ser veinte y vas a quedar como ese político baboso que pasan en las noticias!"-Pensaba Vash, con desesperación.

….

Luego de bailar con ella, si se le puede llamar bailar a moverse como un pingüino que se mueve como si caminaa pero se queda en su lugar, Vash y la "chica misteriosa" (oh que titulo más trucho!) notaron que llovía.

-Emm…yo me voy para allá, con mis amigos. Tengo que buscar a alguien que para estos momentos debe estar enojada-dijo Vash

-Si, la persona que yo estoy buscando también debe estar enojada.

-Bueno..entonces, nos vemos..

-Si, chau-dijo Martina, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vash se alejó y la chica suspiró

-"Yo…me siento tan mal por haber bailado con este chico….siento como si hubiera engañado a Vash…."-Pensó la chica, con tristeza.

Mientras que Vash le decía a Nihon que dé su propia opinión sobre el disfraz de Estados Unidos, Martina salió al jardín. Ella debía aclarar sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaba afuera, sentada sobre los cerámicos del patio de la sede, ella se dio cuenta de que su maquillaje se estaba corriendo. Pero a ella no le importó.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Era el príncipe azul.

-Nee…Cinderella[1]….nunca nos dijimos nuestros nombres. Y a mí me gustaría saber el tuyo… después de todo, a pesar de que tengo novia, quizás podría considerarte como una opción si ella me deja

-Yo también tengo novio, pero yo no pensaría dejarlo por nada en el mundo. Lo amo más que a mi vida. Y además, yo creo que podría enamorarme de vos, pero no necesitás saber un nombre para enamorarte…o, por lo menos, eso dice mi novio.

Vash estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía si era una extraña casualidad, o si ella era su novia.

Para poder corroborar su segunda teoría, el empezó a quitarle a la chica el antifaz blanco y dorado. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a quitarle el antifaz a Vash.

Cuando los dos quedaron sin antifaz, tuvieron una reacción simultánea:los dos sonrieron, y se abrazaron.

-Vashy, te diste cuenta?

-De qué?

-De que si no nos conociéramos, tenemos la certeza de que nos volveríamos a enamorar el uno del otro.

-Eso es una gran, sorpresiva y alegre verdad.

-Te amo mucho.

-Y yo a vos.


	14. Chapter 14

-Voy a salir con los chicos.-Dijo Vash, prendiendo la camisa color azul lisa que tenía puesta.

-¿Qué chicos?-Pregunto su novia, extrañada. Vash no salía, ni menos con amigos.

-Ya sabes, Francia, Austria, Alemania, esos, los de siempre

-¿De siempre? ¡Si vos no salís nunca!-Dijo Martina-¿Va Grecia?

-Ni lo invitamos. Si lo veo le lleno la cabeza de plomo.

-Tenés que dejar de ser tan violento. Ni modo, no tomes mucho.

-¿Vos que vas a hacer?

-No te preocupes, no te voy a meter los cuernos. Me voy a quedar mirando tele, y revisando lo que me debes del gobierno de Menem en la computadora. Me tenés que devolver un montón de dólares.

-¿Y si lo arreglamos con un besito y listo? Soy yo el hombre, yo manejo la plata.

-Serás hombre, pero mi plata la quiero devuelta chabón. Y además…no tiene nada que ver ser hombre o mujer para manejar la plata.

-Sí que tiene que ver, el otro día te gastaste mil pesos en ropa.

-Y vos gastaste trece mil en armas, así que no me digas nada.

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir. Me voy, los chicos me deben estar esperando abajo. Y por cierto… ¿Qué computadora? La mandamos a arreglar ¿Te acordás?

-Es que Japón me regaló una notebook con modem wi-fi incluido.

-¡Ese quiere solamente tenerte como novia, y no tiene opinión propia!

-Bueh, dale, chau. Volvé temprano.

-Sí, claro, claro.

Vash cerró la puerta, dejando a la chica sola en la habitación, sentada en la cama, pensando en cómo haría para no extrañar a su amor en esas horas.

Martina terminó los arreglos para el traslado del dinero, arregló una cita con el dentista para Vash, que tenía caries por comer tanto chocolate, jugó un rato a Los Sims 3, charló por teléfono con sus parientes y amigos en Argentina y jugó a los juegos de Facebook por tres horas. Luego, se fue a dormir.

Martina se despertó por el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, era Vash, que había vuelto de la salida.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de algo: Suiza no estaba en el mejor estado de sobriedad. No podía dar tres pasos sin caerse o tambalearse.

-Vash, ¡¿Cuánto y qué tomaste?!

-No tome naaadaaa…shoolo unoshh jugoshhh y un poco de vino blaancoo…dame un beeeshhooooo, te aaamooo-dijo Vash, en su no muy buen estado.

Se tiró arriba de la chica, que al sentir su aliento arrugó la nariz.

-¡¡Déjame!!¡Hoy dormís en el sillón!

-Deja de jodeeerr y vamoshh a armar unoshh mini shooo….daaalee, que ya tenés diecinueveee, tenés que dejar de ser virgeenn, además hace un añoo que salimoshhh

-¡NO!-gritó Martina, ya asustada por las acciones del rubio. No se sentía preparada para hacer lo que él quería hacer.

-¡Hija de tu madre! ¡Te acostás con Grecia y conmigo no!

Fue entonces cuando Vash hizo lo que no debía.

El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

-Vash….-Martina estaba adolorida. No era el dolor físico de la cachetada que Suiza le dio, era un profundo dolor emocional.

Martina salió de la cama, y corriendo, así como estaba vestida, en camisón, corrió hacia algún lado. No quería verle, no quería dormir a su lado, ella tenía miedo de Vash.

Vash por su parte, se acostó en la cama y se durmió.

Martina corrió a la sala de estar, tomó el teléfono y llamó al aeropuerto.

-Vuelos "El gauchito amarillo", ¿que desea?

-Hola, quisiera reservar un pasaje de avión a Argentina, lo más pronto posible, por favor.

-El próximo vuelo es hoy dentro de siete horas, ¿quiere abordar ese?

-Si, gracias. Resérvelo a nombre de Martina Filosi. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto lo pago. Adiós.

Martina se acostó en el sillón de la sala donde se encontraba, juntando las piernas y cerrando los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

En ese momento, a la sala entró Liechtenstein.

-¿Martina? ¿Qué haces en la sala durmiendo en el sofá?

Martina empezó a llorar y le contó a Liechtenstein lo sucedido.

-Mi hermano mayor…. ¿le hizo eso? No puedo creerlo.

-…-Martina no habló. Su silencio eran mil palabras para la otra chica.

-Vení dormí en mi pieza. Te vas a resfriar si dormís en el sofá.

-Gracias.

Esa noche, Martina durmió en una cama improvisada por Liechtenstein, formada por un colchón y unas sábanas.

Al otro día, cuando la morena despertó, notó que su cuñada no se encontraba en su cama.

Salió al pasillo hacia la cocina para ir a buscar algo para desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cocina, notó que todos la miran, con los rostros impregnados con tristeza.

Abrió el refrigerador, sacó la leche, buscó un vaso en el aparador y la sirvió. Buscó también un plato para poner las facturas de la mañana. Pero antes de ponerlas, miró su reflejo en el plato. El golpe había dejado una enorme y horrible marca bordó.

Notó que Grecia se acercó y que intentó articular una palabra que podría haber sido algo como '¿Estás bien?',' ¿Ese idiota te pego muy fuerte?',' ¿Duele mucho?' o quizás podría haber sido algo como 'Tonta, te dije que tenías que quedarte conmigo y no con él'. Pero esa o esas palabras no salieron, fue como si un nudo en la garganta les prohibiera salir.

Fue entonces Vash, en su pijama rosa, en busca de agua para quitarse la resaca de encima.

Martina lo miró con terror y se abrazó a su amiga Perú.

Su amiga la tomó con fuerza de la mano y la sacó corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, hacia el jardín.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Vash era llenado de mira das de odio de todos los habitantes de esa sede.

-¡¿Alguien me dice que mierda tienen?!-Gritó Vash.

-Vos sabes bien que hiciste.-Dijo Grecia, serio.

-A ver, decime vos qué hice yo. La pregunta es qué hiciste vos y por qué Martu tiene la cara marcada así.

-¡Vos ayer, cuando volviste borracho, le pegaste una flor de cachetada a Martina porque ella no quiso hacerlo con vos! ¡Y ahora por tu culpa ella se vuelve a Argentina!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, yo nunca le pegaría!

-Grecia-san, no te gastes, no pelees con él. Es obvio que aunque hizo como que su carácter cambió porque conoció a Martina-chan, el no cambió de verdad y no va a cambiar.-Dijo Japón sosteniendo a Grecia para que éste no se tire encima de Suiza.-Suiza-kun, lo que Grecia-san dice es verdad, le pegaste cuando estabas ebrio y ahora Martina-san vuelve a Argentina. Ella está muy mal emocionalmente.

-Pero…no me acuerdo de nada…

-No te preocupes, yo te refresco la memoria-Dijo Austria, que recién entraba a la cocina pero que pudo imaginar que había pasado.

_Flashback_

_Suiza, Francia, Austria, España y Alemania se encontraban en un bar que daba música bailable, tomando cerveza y vino._

_-¿Saben?-Dijo Vash-¡Le voy a decir a Martina que se case conmigo mañana!_

_-¡Bien por Vash!-Grito Francia-¡pero es una lástima, siendo tan lindo como sos!_

_-Que ni se te ocurra tocarme un pelo, Francia._

_-Bueno, bueno… ¡¡Un brindis por el futuro casamiento!!¡¡ Mozo!! ¡Traiga cinco botellas de dos litros de whisky!_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Entonces te emborrachaste, el mozo tuvo que manejar el auto para traernos, nos cobró un montón, así que me debes plata porque Francia te quitó la billetera para pagar la factura de los tragos, te llevamos hasta la puerta de la pieza, porque no sabías ni dónde estabas parado, entraste y pasó lo que pasó.

-¡Así que por eso me desperté con ganas de vomitar!-dijo Vash, ahora sabiendo por qué había pasado media mañana pegado al inodoro.

-Si, pero ese no es el problema.-Dijo Austria, intentando poner en las vías la conversación.-En estos momentos Martina está llegando al aeropuerto y en media hora toma el avión para volver a su país. Así que corre que si no llegas-El de anteojos le dio unas llaves al rubio.-Toma, anda en la Harley.

-Gracias Austria.

-No me lo agradezcas, después te cobro.

Vash salió a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, esquivando coches al estilo Grand Theft Auto.

Llegó en veinte minutos, y logró divisar un cartel que decía que el vuelo hacia Argentina se había adelantado. La había perdido.

-¡OH MIERDA!-Vash golpeó una pared, obteniendo así la atención de la gente de alrededor.

Corrió hacia la boletería (si estoy equivocada, discúlpenme, nunca saqué un boleto de avión, los saca mi padre) y pidió un boleto para el vuelo más cercano a esa hora hacia Argentina. Era un vuelo para las tres de la tarde, o sea, una hora después.

Salió del aeropuerto, se subió a la motocicleta y salió, otra vez al estilo Grand Theft Auto, hacia la sede.

En el camino se encontró con Perú, que se encontraba caminando por un prado muy contenta con Estados Unidos. Pero eso no le importó en absoluto. Estaba muy concentrado en llegar a la sede.

Al llegar, corrió a su habitación, en busca de una maleta y una o dos mudas de ropa.

Guardó lo primero que encontró: una camisa a cuadros azul con rosa y un pantalón de vestir tiro alto, una musculosa rosa, shorts rojos y un par de medias negras.

Miró el reloj: cuarenta y cinco minutos para irse. Se preguntó a sí mismo si debía ir con alguien y él se respondió que sí.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿En quién confiar?

Terminó decidiéndose por Austria. Él era su mejor amigo de la infancia y ya había tenido novia, además. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que Vash se preguntaba por qué había sido tan poco confiado cuando era más joven y no había tenido novia.

Volvió a mirar el reloj: tenía menos de media hora.

Volvió a pensar lo de llevar a alguien y notó dos insignificantes detalles: Si le decía a alguien, esa persona tardaría en decidir y en empacar, y la otra cosa era que ya no tenía tiempo.

Salió, esta vez llevado por Liechtenstein, hacia el aeropuerto nuevamente.

Llegó justo a tiempo para abordar el avión. Empujó a la azafata le lo recibía muy cordialmente porque esta estaba justo delante de su asiento.

Pero notó que él no era el único en el avión dispuesto a reconquistar a la chica con el corazón lastimado: Canadá, Grecia, Japón e Italia se encontraban en el avión también.

-¡USTEDES!

-¡VASH!

-¡¿Por qué no quieren que Martu sea feliz conmigo?!

-Porque no va a ser feliz con vos-dijo Canadá

-¿Y me podés decir quién sos vos? ¡No te conozco! ¡No te metas!

Canadá no habló, solo hizo lo de siempre: desvanecerse y hablar con Kumajirou.

-¡Yo vengo como acompañante de Japón! ¡Japón sálveme de Suiza, tengo miedo!-Dijo, quién más sino Italia.

No hablaron los pretendientes por todo el viaje. Al llegar, corrieron y se empujaron para bajar del avión. Pero había un inconveniente: solo Vash sabía la dirección de la casa de Martina.

Por este inconveniente, otro llamado 'idioma diferente' y otro que se llamaba 'tarifa de taxi alta' todos tomaron el mismo colectivo a Campana.

Llegaron, y divisaron el Arco del Club. Vash bajó corriendo del colectivo, seguido por los demás y caminó hacia la casa de Martina, a cinco cuadras del dichoso Arco.

Golpeó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Escuchó que en una de las habitaciones de esa casa, que se encontraba ubicada en una esquina, se escuchaba música.

Pero no era cualquier música: era Gorillaz, la banda favorita de la chica.

Vash podía oir "November has come"

_Somethig's starting today_

_Where did it g? why you wanted to be?_

_Well you know, November has come_

_When it's gone away…_

-¡MARTINA! ¡ABRIME POR FAVOR!-gritó el rubio hacia la ventana.

Sintió el volumen de la música bajaba.

También escuchó un ruido en la parte de delante de la casa. Era Martina, que había abierto la puerta.

Vash corrió al encuentro con su chica. La miró, se acercó a ella, e intentó besarla. Pero ella rechazó ese beso que el tanto esperaba.

-Wow…hace un año que no rechazabas mis besos.

-Si, es verdad.

-Te amo. Perdón. Te prometo que no me vuelvo a emborrachar en mi vida, pero esta vez fue culpa de Francia.

-Yo también te amo, y te perdono. Pero…¿Qué hacen ellos acá?

-Ah, ¿ellos? Venían a conquistarte.

Los del fondo se dieron cuenta que ellos sobraban en la escena romántica de la parejita, por lo que se dieron media vuelta, se sentaron al lado del árbol, en el pastito, y se pusieron a hacer círculos en el suelo.

-¿Van a pasar los cinco o van a quedarse afuera? Se viene la tormenta. Miren que acá es bravo el viento.

-¿Cinco? Mar, somos cuatro.

-¡Pero si ahí está Canadá!

Vash no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar a Canadá con desprecio.

-Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a mi familia.-Dijo Martina, mientras entraban.

Alrededor de la mesa del comedor, se encontraba reunida toda la familia de Martina. Eran alrededor de treinta y cinco personas.

-¡Madre mía!-dijo Vash, sorprendido por la cantidad de gente.

-Esta es la tía Esther, ella es la tía Alicia, mi papá, mis tíos Oscar, Carlitos, Chiquito, Daniel, Juan José y Luis. Estas son mis tías Lucía, Norma, Griselda, Paola, Ana, Cristina y Leticia. Mis primos, mi madrina y mis amigos Lucas, Guido, Paula, Virginia, Panda, Anita, Juan Manuel, Leonardo, Tomás, Joel y Andrés.

-¿Esta es toda tu familia? Es…demasiada gente junta.-dijo Vash, un poco asustado.

-No, es solamente los más cercanos. Faltan los de Santa Fe, los de Córdoba y los que no viven cerca de acá.

-Che-Dijo el padre de Martina, tomándose un mate-¿Quiénes son estos?

-Ah, cierto. Aquel es Japón, Italia y Canadá. Son amigos míos. Y el es Vash, mi novio, papi.

-Eu, vos, Vash, esperá acá sentadito.

Dos minutos después, el padre de Martina llegó con una escopeta cargada.

-Rajá de acá-Dijo el hombre armado, apuntando a Vash.

-Wow! ¡Que genial! Una *nombre de escopeta que la autora no sabe*!

-¿Sabes sobre armas? ¡Al fin te conseguiste un novio decente hija!

-Bueno, ya que estamos, voy a hacer una declaración para Martina. –Dijo Vash.

Martina se preguntaba qué tenía que ver la declaración con las escopetas, pero escuchó igual.

-Marti, vos sabes que yo te amo con toda mi alma, y yo me preguntaba si vos….bueno… ee… Martina Filosi, ¿Te casarías con este pobre diablo que, como te darás cuenta, viajaría de un extremo del mundo a otro para poder tenerte?

Todos miraban con estupefacción a Vash, que esperaba la respuesta con una cara llena de esperanza.

-¡¿QUE?! Yo…yo..Yo..Yo-Martina empezó a marearse, y su cara se puso completamente pálida.

Se escuchó el ruido de Martina cayendo desmayada en el suelo, lo que Vash tomó como un sí.

Fin del capi! Pobre Vash! Le hacen de todo!

Si, Austria tiene una Harley, Liechtenstein maneja, Vash se emborracha, es virgen y nunca tuvo novia. ¿Y qué?

Tienen razón, creo que me fumé algo y no me di cuenta.

Ya terminaaaaaa!!! Quedan como uno o dos capis! (más un extra por mi cumple che!)(Ah, y un epílogo)

Minnie-chan caminaste de la mano de Alfie!

Faltan solo 8 días para mi cumpleaños!!! Estoy tan emocionada!(es broma, no quiero cumplir años. Tengo 13 y ya me siento vieja!)


End file.
